For the Love of a Girl
by Thatnerdygirl757
Summary: Rick has always had a thing for Beth, but what happens when she asks for something crazy on a run? Read and find out. ONESHOT. LEMON.
Hey guys, so as you can see this is very different from what I usually write about. So far ive only done fanfics for sons of anarchy. But lately ive really been into the walking dead, so here is my first walking dead fanfic. So please leave me some reviews on how you liked it. I hope you enjoy!

Rick watched as she carried Judith through the prison, quietly soothing her with songs and lullabies, attempting to lull her to sleep. Beth was so caring with her, kissing her tears away when she went through teething, sleeping with her through the harsh winter, and loving her to pieces. Beth had truly turned into his saving grace when it came to his daughter. Without Lori here he wasn't quite sure how to go about being a parent again. Even though he had loved Lori to death at one point, in a way he was glad that she was gone, he felt like he could be free again, truly be himself again.

"Rick?", Beth quietly asked, bouncing Judith on her hip.

He snapped from his thoughts to find his saving grace standing in front of him.

"Hey Beth, what do ya need?", their blue eyes locking.

"I was wondering if on the next run you could grab me a couple of things. I made a list of it all.".

"Sure.", he said, outstretching his hand towards her.

"Thanks, and if you could not tell my Daddy about whats on the list thatd be great. Thanks again Rick.", and with a smile on her face she flitted away with little Judie in her arms singing again.

He smiled, watching her walk away. There was something about Beth Greene that Rick just couldn't keep his mind off of. Maybe it was the way she was with his daughter, or the way that she secretly took care of him, because she knew if she didn't nobody else would. Or maybe it was the fact that she had recently blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hips had blown up, along with her breasts and her ass, her curves had come into full swing for sure. She definetly was a sight for sore eyes, and he just couldn't help himself from staring at her.

Rick knew deep inside that he shouldn't be thinking about her this way. For gods sake she was Hershels daughter and Maggies sister! He knew she was too young, beautiful, and amazing for him to even entertain the idea of her wanting him in the way he wanted her. What he wouldn't give to push into her wet heat, feeling her clamp down on him and milk him for all hes got, and then fall asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He knew it would never amount to anything, all of his hoping and wishing, he had two children, one she cared for every waking moment, the other her friend. Theres no way in hell she wants him, hes too old, too complicated.

Rick sighed, slowly getting up from his the perch that Daryl used as his bedroom. If he was going to get Beth her things he needed to catch up with the hunter soon. It was going to be a long run for sure, he could feel it in his bones.

"Whats up man, you've been out of it since we left.", Daryl grumbled as they stalked through the run down department store.

"Just have a lot on my mind, that's all.", Rick answered.

His mind had been going in circles about Beth since they had left on this run. He just couldn't get her out of his head, maybe when they got back he would rub one out in the shower, hopefully it will help with his eternal boner whenever he thought about her.

As they started nearing the female section of the store Rick pulled out Beths list, hoping to be able to get her everything she needed. The list was long and detailed, very unlike Beth who usually only asked for one or two things per run. He sighed and went about searching for things.

"Bras, underwear, shirts, socks.", he mumbled to himself reading things off of her list and placing them into the pack he had brought with.

"Shampoo, razors, condoms, hair ties, ….. condoms?", he nearly choked out under his breath.

"What the fuck.", he nearly yelled.

"Whats wrong. Walkers?", he heard Daryl call out from nearby.

"No, no, im fine, I just, … tripped over something, that's all.", he lied.

Rick felt his head start to swim for a second. Why in the hell would Beth Greene need condoms? Who was she planning on sleeping with, or already sleeping with he wondered to himself. He felt his heart sink a bit, now realizing more than ever that he was acting like a school girl with a crush. He knew from the get go that Beth would never want him, but at the same time he never thought that she would find someone so quickly.

He understood why she didn't want Hershel to know about the list, he would croak if he knew his innocent Beth wanted condoms. When he got back he was going to talk to her about it, he knew she didn't want him, but he wanted to make sure whoever she chose was worthy of her.

"Hey Beth, can we talk for a minute?", Rick asked after finding her with Judith in the yard playing in the grass.

The entire ride back he was anxious and felt like there was a pit in his stomach. He felt like someone had sucker punched him in the gut, he felt stupid, and hurt, but he had to talk to her. He didn't want the same thing that had happened to Lori to happen to her, or for her to even get hurt emotionally or physically.

"Yeah, lemme just go give Judie to Carl, ill meet you in your bunk ok?", she said as innocently as ever.

"Ok.", he wondered why she wanted to meet in his bunk but he figured it was because she wanted privacy for the conversation she knew they were about to have.

He quickly made his way inside of the prison, quietly greeting people as he passed them, trying not to let anything he was feeling show on his face. When he finally made it to his bunk he plopped down on his bed. Rick wondered how this was going to go, would she freak out and yell and scream at him, or would she cry, or would she be understanding. Who could she be sleeping with? Maybe Daryl, but it was obvious he had a thing for Carol since the farm. Maybe one of the Woodbury boys, or maybe she just wanted them in case.

"Hey.", Beth said as she entered his bunk, quickly waking him from his thoughts.

"Come sit down for a second Beth, we need to have a serious talk about something.", he said as evenly as possible.

"I already know what it is Rick, its about the condoms I asked for.", she questioned him with intense blue eyes as she sat down next to him on the small bed.

"Who is it?", he asked quietly, because he just had to know.

"You.", she said, looking at him again with those piercing eyes of hers, a small smile on her face.

"Excuse me?", Rick asked, not quite believing what he just heard her say.

He looked her dead in the eyes, not believing for one second that he was the one that she wanted. He was too old, too complicated, too damaged. But for just one second, he let himself believe that she truly wanted him, and he could feel his lips pulling up into a sloppy grin.

"You Rick, its always been you. I thought that was obvious. The way I take care of Judie, the way I always brought you extra blankets in the winter, the fact that I would always take Judie from you in the nights so that you could get some good sleep. I did all of those things for you, because, well I care for you.", Beth explained with a sheepish smile on her face..

Beth couldn't believe she was finally telling Rick how she felt about him. It had been a long time in the works. When they first arrived at the farm her eyes immediately locked onto Ricks. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. The way he loved Lori and Carl, and now Judith, she wished one day she could feel that kind of love coming from him. She knew she was too young for him but she didn't care at all, and her Daddy be damned she wanted this man, and she was hopefully about to finally have him in every way she ever wanted.

"So the condoms?", he quietly asked her, still in shock.

Without using any words at all, she slowly leaned towards him, her hand coming to rest on his thigh, she felt their lips connect. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. Their molded to one anothers, not quite moving yet, just basking in the feeling.

Rick could feel his erection starting to grow, and with a low growl in his throat, he wrapped his hand in her blonde hair and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her with such force. He started to kiss her back with all the passion and lust and dare he say love he had kept inside for the past year or so. He ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and when she groaned and opened her mouth he dove in, sweeping his tongue along hers, exploring her mouth in ways he hoped no one else had. The both broke for air sooner than either of them would have liked.

"Its always been you Rick.", she whispered, staring into his eyes for a moment, getting lost in the look of lust, enjoyment, and pure manliness on his face.

Ricks jeans tightened exponentially when she whispered those words into his ear. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her for a few seconds, trying to regain control over his body.

"Are you a virgin Beth? Do you really want this? Cause if you do its not gonna end with us just sleeping together, im gonna want you to be mine, in all senses of the word.", he admitted with a quick kiss to her soft wet lips. He prayed to whatever God there was left in this world that she said yes to him.

"Rick, if I didn't want you in that way I wouldn't have even asked for the condoms. Yes I want you, yes im virgin, but im ready for you to change that.", she stared at him with such lust in her eyes that Rick nearly blew in his pants.

"Fuck.", he whispered under his breath as he pulled her face back to his and kissed her hard.

He wrapped his fingers into her hair, loving the way her locks felt against his rough hand, while the other one found its way into the bottom of her shirt. He brushed his knuckles against her stomach and hip, feeling her shiver slightly from the contact. He skirted over her belly button, and began moving higher till his hand finally rested on her bra covered breasts. She was small, but just enough to fit perfectly in his hand. He slowly began to palm her between their kissing, watching her face as her eyes closed and her breathing began to speed up.

He loved how honestly she reacted to his touch. Rick felt her pull away for a second, only to watch her slowly lift her shirt over head, and her bra to follow suit. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life, even more beautiful than Lori, by a lot. He quietly groaned in disapproval as she got up from his lap, only to groan with lust as he watched her strip out of her pants and boots and socks. She was fucking amazing.

"C'mere Beth, lemme touch you.", he said huskily.

Beth quickly crawled onto the bed, and watched as Rick moved on top of her. He wasn't even shirtless yet and she could feel just how wet she was through her white cotton panties. As he lowered his head towards her she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, trying to be as brave as possible, wanting this to be amazing for him too. She felt his lips touch her and she could just feel herself come alive. Everytime Rick touched her it was like a thunderbolt ran through her body. She could feel his whiskers lightly scratching her chin and mouth as he kissed her roughly, his tongue roaming over her lips and into her mouth so seductively.

When his hand finally found her breast she thought she might faint, it felt like heaven having him squeeze and pull on her nipple, pinching it every now and then eliciting a small moan from her. What he did next shocked her and make her get even wetter.

Rick kissed her soundly on her lips once more, and began kissing his way down her neck, and chest, til his lips landed on her nipple. He laved at it for a few seconds, then slowly sucked it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, and lightly scraping his teeth over it, earning him a moan so big he was scared someone might hear them.

"You gotta be quiet Beth.", he murmed against her breast before taking the other nipple into his mouth and repeating the process.

"I cant, oh, I cant help it Rick", she moaned again.

Everytime she said his name he felt like he was going to blow any second. He knew had to get this show on the road if he wanted to last when he finally got inside of her. He quickly kissed his was down her chest, past her stomach, and slowly nudged her thighs apart, giving him the sight of a lifetime. Her panties were already soaked all the way through and they had barely even started. He looked up at her for approval, only to see her eyes trained on his and her biting her finger to keep quiet.

With a deep groan, he kissed her softly on her mound, earning him a squeak of surprise. He grinned, and began to slowly pull her panties down, and flick them into the pile of clothes.

"Rick?", she asked breathlessly.

"Whats wrong babygirl?".

"Im the only one naked.", she admitted quietly.

Beth watched as he crawled out of bed and stood up. He stared at her while he began to unbutton his shirt, inch by inch his chest became visible, and she could feel herself start to salivate a little. He quickly layed his shirt in the pile, and toed off his boots, only to begin to unbuckle his belt, when she got an idea.

Rick saw her climb out of the bed and drop to her knees in front of him. He stared at her in awe and watched as she unzipped him and slid his pants to the ground, helping him out of them. When she shyly began to palm him through his boxers he couldn't help but moan loudly. She palmed him for a minute or two, and slowly began to pull his boxers down, only to gasp when his length finally sprang free and stood erect and tall in front of her face.

He watched as she stared for a second, only to see her grasp him in her hand, and wrap her lips around his head.

"Fuck.", he said through gritted teeth.

He never thought in a million years he would have Beth Greene on her knees in his cell with her lips wrapped around his cock, but goddamn if it wasn't a sight. He lightly threaded his fingers through her hair, and watched as she ran her mouth over him countless times. He could tell she was new to it but it felt absolutely amazing. She let go of him with a pop, and glanced up at him, and slowly took one of his balls into her and began to suck lightly.

"Shit", he hissed through his teeth," Im not gonna last long darlin, come on.", he said as he pulled her to her feet and walked towards the bed til her knees hit the edge and she fell onto it.

Rick situated them so that they were laying long ways on the bed, and layed down between her thighs. He kissed her heat slowly, earning him a low moan, and started licking at her folds, from top to bottom. When he reached her clit she when nearly squealed out loud, so he moved one of his hands to cover her mouth, as he swirled around it with his tongue. He began to make quick trips around her clit and then go up and down her slit, then back to her clit. It was a combination that had one of her hands in his hair pulling him closer, and the other interlocked with his on her mouth. When he sensed she was close he quickly added a finger, then two to her wet heat, pumping them in and out to the time of his tongue.

Beth felt like she was going to die, he was sucking on her clit and pumping his fingers vigorously in and out her, and before she knew it she came so hard. Her mind went blank and all she could do was moan loudly into her and Ricks hand, and ride her orgasm out. When she finally came down from her orgasm she looked down at Rick, to see him grinning, his hands running up and down her sides, soothing her.

"You ready? You can always change your mind Beth, im not gonna be mad.", he told her quietly as he crawled up to be face to face with her.

"Fuck me Rick, please.", she moaned quietly into the shell of his ear.

Hearing little Beth cuss and telling him to fuck her gave im all the reassurance that he needed. He grabbed one of the condoms out of the bag, and leaned back rolling it on. He prayed that he would be able to last long enough to give her an amazing first time.

Beth watched as he laid on top of her, slowly parting her legs while staring into her eyes. She knew it would hurt, but she didn't care, she was finally with Rick, and that was all that mattered to her. She felt his head rubbing along her slit, moaning at the sensation. It was cruel of him to tease her but at the same time she enjoying it.

Rick slowly pushed into her, hearing her gasp and feeling her pussy clamp around him.

"Fuck, your so tight darlin.", he said laying his forehead against hers, trying to calm himself and not immediately cum.

She moaned hearing him talk dirty to her, she absolutely loved it, even though she was sure her ears were as red as tomatoes. Feeling him slide inside of her was agony, it felt like she was being split in half, she had already seen how big he was, but now she could really tell just how big he was. When he was finally seated fully within her she could feel herself starting to adjust, his size and girth becoming more and more comfortable.

"Rick.", she gasped lightly.

"What?", he asked, he was straining with the need to just pound into her, but holding back for her sake, to be gentle.

"Please move, I need it.", she groaned into his ear.

Hearing talk dirty again had his balls tightening and he could feel his cock pulsing inside of her. He slowly withdrew almost all the way, and slid back into her, listening to the quiet little gasps and moans she made, they were already driving him crazy.

As he began to set a slow yet firm rhythm Beth could feel herself starting to really enjoy it. The feeling of having Ricks big hard cock in her had her starting to moan, and was beginning to make her bold. When he would push in she began to roll her hips with him, earning her a low moan from the sexy man on top of her. It was like heaven.

"Fuck Beth,", he groaned as he pushed in and out her, slowly quickening his pace," Your so fucking wet, so tight, fuck, how am I supposed to last darlin?", he asked her, hoping she would answer, just so he could hear her be dirty again.

"Mmmmm,", she moaned, not being to help herself," Harder Rick, please.", she groaned.

He didn't need anymore guiding, he started pumping into her harder and faster, hearing her moan louder and louder with every stroke he made. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and her hands wrap aound his back, pulling him so close their noses touched. Rick fucked her with renewed strength, ramming into her so hard he knew she would be walking funny for a few days.

Beth was going crazy, she had never felt anything so good in her entire life. She could feel one of Ricks hands squeezing her hip and the other was dug into her hair, holding her like his life depended on it. He fucked her so good she was sure she would never get enough of him. The feeling of having him thrusting so deep and hard into her had her moans becoming so loud she was sure somebody could hear them, so she decided to talk.

"Fuck Rick, just like that, oh my god.".

Rick knew he was going to bust at any moment, so he quickly ducked a hand between them and began rubbing at her clit. He watched as she began to squirm against him, obviously nearing her second orgasm.

"You like that darlin?", he asked pounding into her, trying to get her that last orgasm.

"God yes Rick, tell me you like it too.", she begged.

"Hell yes, come on Beth, cum for me, your so fucking wet for me aren't you?", he asked, loving how dirty she was getting.

"Yes, yes, yes.", she said mindlessly just reveling in hearing and feeling and touching him.

"Cum for me Beth, now.", he demanded, flicking her clit with ridiculous effort while pounding into her.

Rick watched as she came undone in his arms, it was amazing. Her eyes squeezed closed, her nails raking down his back, loving it. The feeling of her pussy milking him for all he was worth had him pounding into her chasing after his own orgasm. A few thrusts later and he buried his head in her neck and pumped into her, filling the condom up, it was the best orgasm of his life.

They both laid there for a few minutes, breathing hard, attempting to breath normally again. Rick had rolled her to her side and was spooning her, running his hand up and down her side, trying to get her breathing normal and for her to relax. After a few moments he watched as she rolled to face him, a strange look on her face.

"Thank you.", she whispered in the darkness of the room, her hand stroking his cheek and chin.

"No, thank you Beth. I feel alive again.", he admitted shyly.

"Do you still want me in all those ways you talked about?", she was nervous that he had only said those things to get into her pants, she knew how men could be.

"Of course I do, I want you all to myself Beth. I love you.", he admitted.

"I love you too Rick.".

Thanks guys for reading! I hope you liked it! If you want me to do more walking dead fanfics let me know in you reviews. I had fun writing this. PLEASE LEAV ME REVIEWS! Lol


End file.
